Dead or Alive
by PercyJacksonlover13purple
Summary: Annabeth has been isolated from the world for 3 years as a war between the 4 clans rages on. When a boy comes to rescue her from the prison she lives in and takes her back to his clan, what will happen? Will she help them end the war or simply be used as a pawn to destroy everyone she loves. Suck at summaries just read.
1. Prison Escape

**So this is an alternate universe where a war rages between 4 clans; Clarity, Adversary, Calamitous, and Defiance. Please read!**

* * *

Annabeth

Even before this war started I was a target. They didn't believe me it was going to happen. Now they think I'm the key to ending it.

They keep me locked up. Only give me what I need to survive. I hate it.

"She seems kind of bored."

"Yeah but the boss'll be mad if we let her out."

"Yeah but…"

I tune them out after that. The twins, or thing 1 and thing 2 as I have started calling them **(you steal my quotes I steal yours Id65 MUAHAHAHA)**, are the ones who often guard my cell. This war infuriates me. Everyone has turned on each other. I can't even find my family ever since they captured me.

Well it's not like I could leave.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I guess I fell asleep. I got up and say someone new was guarding my cell. All I could see through the mask was one eye. Sea-green. Pretty.

"Good you're awake. Come on." He unlocked the cell door with a key card. He grabbed my hand and started running down the hall. I didn't care where exactly but I was out at least.

"How much do you know about this war?"

"Not much. They captured me about 3 days into it."

"Then how did you know it was going to happen."

I hesitated. Was he using me like they were? Were they putting me into a false sense of freedom just to get information? Were they that cruel?

"Don't worry I'm not with these guys. If I wanted to use you I wouldn't have bothered letting you out."

I sighed and relented.

"I dreamed it. I've always been able to dream the future, sort of. It gives me hints. I just happen to figure them out."

He stopped abruptly and turned around. I looked around and noticed we were outside.

"Run."

It was a quiet whisper but I could hear it perfectly.

"I said run." What did he mean?

"RUN!"

He pushed mean in a general direction and I started running. I looked back to see him fighting the mutants from the lab.

Part of me wanted to escape and run away. The other part wanted to help the poor guy. One of the mutants had him pinned. I made my choice.

I snuck up behind them and wacked it with a stick knocking its head off. After that the guy got up and killed the other.

"I thought I told you to run."

"And you were about to die."

He shook his head and grabbed my hand again.

"So if you're not with Calamitous then who are you with?" He looked at me.

"Adversary."

"Adversary? Aren't those-"

"The ones who started this war? Yeah. But my family is the head so I have no choice. Plus, everything you've ever heard about them is lies."

"Like what?"

"Like we started the war. Calamitous did that."

"Hey I figured."

"How."

"Why would Calamitous capture me and use me to figure out how the war is going to play out when Adversary started the war?"

"To win could be one way. Another could be because you knew about the war."

He stopped and looked behind us. "Okay no one is following us so we're good. We can rest here for the night."

He pulled off his mask and looked at me.

He had black tousled hair and beautiful sea-green eyes. His smile was enough to make a girl faint.

"My name's Percy by the way." That got me out of my shock. He smirked at me then suppressed a laugh.

"I'm Annabeth."

He smiled and handed me a sleeping bag. "Get some rest. I'll wake you if I spot anything."

He sat next to me as if he was waiting till I fell asleep. When I did the nightmares came.

* * *

**The next chapter is not going to be Annabeths nightmare. Its gonna be a little action from Percy's POV. Thank you Id65 for help! C ya laterz!**


	2. Nighmares then Real Life Nightmares

**Hey everyone! Guess what's happening where I am? ITS SNOWING! SNOW SNOW SNOW SNOW SNOW! I LOVE SNOW! Okay so I need a good picture for this beside Percy and Annabeth in the truck. I would like it if you guys could send me one. Rules:**

**Does not have to be hand drawn it can be straight from Google Images if you want but you get brownie points for drawing it.**

**No posting it in the reviews! PM ONLY! thou who put it in thy reviews shall be disqualified!**

**It must have both Percy and Annabeth and it must be of Percy and Annabeth. Anybody else doesn't count.**

**Have Fun!**

**thanks! I really appreciate it!**

* * *

Percy

I watched her twist and turn in her sleep. It was more than obvious that she was having nightmares. I very gently held her hand.

She was so pretty, no not pretty, beautiful. Her blonde hair fell in princess curls down her shoulders. She was incredibly tan, tanner than me even. Her eyes, which I wish I could still see, were so stormy grey I was surprised lightning didn't crackle in them.

_"Percy? Where are you? Dad's having a riot. Over."_

"Jamie? I'm with the girl. We had some trouble getting out. Be there as soon as possible. Over."

_"Okay Perce. Can as soon as possible be tomorrow? Emmalee came back last night and Dad's pretty pissed about it. Over."_

"I'll try Jamie. This girl is going to be an issue though. Latest we'll get there is tomorrow as 2000. Over."

He hung up after that. I sighed. Did they even trust me?

I looked at Annabeth again who was still tossing and turning. I let go of her hand and got up. I looked into the distance and did my best not to curse.

Calamitous was coming, and they weren't happy.

"Annie. Annie. Wake up, we got to move." Her eyes fluttered open and she stared at me.

"Percy? What's going-"

"Calamitous is coming. We gotta move." The footsteps grew louder.

"They'll catch us. They have vehicles and we have nothing. We can try to hide and… wait, did you call me Annie?"

"Ugh!" I opened a box and everything disappeared.

"Who said we don't have vehicles." I grabbed a rod out my pack and clicked a button. A decent sized motorcycle appeared in my hand.

"Whoa."

I got and gestured for her to hop on too. It took her long enough.

"Don't you have helmets?"

"No."

"No?!"

"You can't fall off this. Human magnets. The only way you come off is if you get pushed, grabbed, or get off yourself."

"That sounds so reassuring."

"Shut up."

I started the bike and I guess it went fast that Annabeth wanted it too because she wouldn't retract her claws. They caught up with us easily.

"Can you drive?"

"A motorcycle? Not exactly."

"It's simple. Ever driven a moped?"

"Yeah."

"Exactly the same controls. Switch with me."

Once I was in the back I pulled a gun from the side. My sword wasn't long enough to take these guys out.

BAM. BAM. BAM. Three down four to go.

BAM. BAM. BAM. One more.

BAM. Dang it.

BAM. BAM. BAM. YES! Got him.

"Wanna switch back now?"

"No I'm good."

"You're going 75 miles an hour."

"Your point?"

"We'll never get to Adversary going that slowly!" She sped up to about 130. Best I was getting.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

We got there about 1600. Considering when we could've gotten there if we still had gone 75, 1600 was a good time.

I pressed the button on the speaker. "Let us in George. Dad's pissed at me."

_"Guess it is you Perce. Jamie said he talked to you."_

He opened the gates and I walked in. "Come on, Annie."

"Don't call me that."

She finally came in and I walked her through the main entrance.

"Welcome to Adversary, Annabeth."

"Whoa…"

"Yeah, it's pretty cool."

We walked into the control room and I saw sitting in the chair was jeans a T-shirt and a black cowgirl hat.

"KATRINA GET UP!" **(Very few guess where that name came from. It sounds a lot like my name but it isn't mine.)**

She jumped up and almost judo-flipped me. "Percy! Since when do you go around scaring your siblings?!" She looked at Annabeth.

"Name's Katrina. But you can call me Kat."

"Okay, enough said. Katrina this is Annabeth. Now where's Dani and Jamie."

"The Hotheads? With your dad."

"Great."

Annabeth looked at me. "What's so bad about that?"

I smirked and turned back to Kat. "Get her in some actual clothes."

Back to Annabeth. "My dad is what's so bad. And get ready, you're about to meet him."

* * *

**Id65 gets a ton of credit for this. C ya laterz! **


	3. Adversary

**Hey sorry for the long update wait been grounded all week!**

* * *

Annabeth

I looked at what Katrina had put me in. "Seriously?" She smirked.

"You have to look impeccable to impress my dad. I don't simply because he's my dad."

I was in a strapless silver dress where the skirt was sort of like a tutu that ended at the knees. She tied my hair up in a high ponytail then gave me shoes about 6 inches high.

"Oh no."

"Oh yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"NO!" Another girl walks in and looks at Katrina.

"What are you thinking Kat?" She walked over to me and ripped off the thing that made the dress poof out. I would have done it if she didn't. The dress fell into perfect waves around me. I loved it.

"I guess you're the new recruit huh? I'm Piper." She held her hand out and I shook it.

"Just a heads up, Mr. Jackson can be pretty intense if he's mad. I heard someone just failed a mission."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Also if Percy is going to be there with you, expect even more yelling." She walked out and glared at Katrina on the way.

"Jamie should be here  
in a minute to show you. Dani might also be coming but she usually only comes out when angry."

"Who are these two anyway?"

"They're the oldest of the 9, they're also twins. It's Jamie and Dani, then Percy, then George, then me, then Zoe, then Henry, then April and May."

"Wow that's a lot of kids."

"Dad is the only one who relates us. Most of our moms are different. Percy's the oddball being the only one from his mom."

"Wouldn't having so many affairs piss all these women off?"

"No… most of them die giving labor or within that year. It's really sad." She tossed her black and blue braid over her shoulder and sighed. "My mom died in battle."

She was a lot like Percy in many ways. For one, she was a little annoying. Another would be their looks. They looked almost exactly the same minus she was obviously younger by a few years.

"Katrina how old are you?"

"17."

"I was right."

"What?"  
"You look younger than you are."

Two people walked in, one was a boy and one was a girl. They looked about 25 each and both had the same black hair and brown eyes. "Come on, dad's pissed."

I followed them into a room and they just let me in there alone.

"There is no discussion Percy! Frank is not going on another mission!"

"Dad everyone messes up! Frank just happens to do it more than most people!"

"Percy, my decision is final!" I walked around some giant metal thing, who knows or wants to know what it could be, and saw Percy and I'm guessing the other guy was his dad.

"Oh, hey Annabeth." I noticed Percy was dressed nicely too. Wow, they really want to impress him.

"Who's not going on another mission?" I did a quick study of Percy's dad and smirked.

Black hair, green eyes, nice smile. No doubt this is where Percy got his looks. The man sighed and took a hand through his hair.

"Hello Annabeth, my name is Poseidon Jackson. Perseus has said a few things about your curiosity." I smirked at Percy and suppressed a laugh.

"Perseus?"

"Shut up!"

I laughed and looked at their map. "What you working on."

"We're trying to find Calamitous main lab for the mutations. That was partly why I came I got you." Percy was smarter than he looked. I smirked at this.

"Why are you trying to find the main lab?"

"To stop the mutations of course. Those things were once real people you know."

I walked around their map, picked up a pin and jabbed it in an area where they weren't even noticing.

"Calamitous's main headquarters is around that area, according to thing 1 and 2." They both looked at me gaping.

"What?" Mr. Jackson was the first to recover from shock.

"I'm surprised they would talk about that in front of you."

"They never expected me to escape." He smiled.

"Percy make sure she comes to the war council tonight. And considering how quickly we found this out I will put Frank back in the first legion." Percy smiled at me and mouthed _Thank you._

"Come on Annie I'll show you your room."

"Stop calling me Annie."

He led me up a staircase and finally after walking up 6 flights reached my. Honestly it was way better than I expected.

The room was about as big as my old backyard, had a queen size bed, and thankfully a private bathroom. There was even a window!

"There's some new clothes in the closet. You have about three hours before the war council. Also Thalia is next door so if you need anything ask her."

"Who's Thalia?"

"You don't know? She said you guys were friends before the war."

"Percy, I barely remember what my family looks like I don't think I would remember an old friend."

"I'll send her over."

Within a few minutes a girl stood in the doorway of my room. Her black hair was cut short in punk style and her eyes were electrifyingly green. She wore what most of the Adversary soldiers I had seen wearing which was black bullet proof armor and a few weapons.

"You seriously don't remember me." I did another look at her and smirked.

"Thalia Grace? You joined Adversary? I thought you'd be in Defiance!" I ran over and hugged her.

"What a happy reunion. Now I need Thalia in the boiler room considering someone broke Leo's new toy." The girl from earlier, Dani, stood behind us.

"Dani calm down I'm coming!"

"Just shut up and hurry."

"Whatever you say, _Danielle_" The girl turned and glared then walked away.

"See you at the war council Annabeth."

"What is it for anyway."

"It's a meeting basically. But considering how much we fight in there it's technically a war. Just be prepared and where bullet proof armor. Zoe's a sharp shooter." She walked away after that.

"I collapsed on the bed and smiled. I think I'm gonna like it here. Gods I sound like Annie.

* * *

**So what's going to happen at the war council? Should the next one be another Annabeth POV or a Percy POV? Bye guys!**


End file.
